Alive
by Blackfire-Autobot
Summary: Gemini Archer joined the BAU two months ago. An Aussie through and through, a holiday to her home in the sun, surrounded by animals, bush and the beach turns into a fight to save those she loves from those she thought she knew. (Eventual Reid/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Alive

My first CM story.

I own nothing accept my OCs Gemini and Hunter Archer, Gem's cat and the other animals.

This story _will_ be an eventual Reid/OC.

**Chapter 1**

Gemini Archer watched the rest of the team silently. She'd only been a part of the BAU for two months, she doubted they'd want her to be around while they celebrated a few days off. She looked at the computer on her desk in the bullpen, the others were talking and laughing together, she opened up a game of solitaire.

She heard footsteps, not bothering to look to see who it was as she started hacking away at the virtualised card game. A chair was pulled up beside her, this time she glanced away from the computer screen seeing Dr. Spencer Reid.

"You can join us if you want Gem."

"I'm fine Spence. I think I'm gonna head home, I have to feed Basil anyway," she answered, closing the game of solitaire and grabbing her laptop bag from under her desk.

Reid nodded in understanding, he knew there was more to why she didn't want to stay but that was her business, not his.

"Bye Reid," she smiled at the twenty-five year old.

"Good night Gemini."

o0o

The young woman petted her black tuxedo kitten, the six month old Basil mewed at her. He'd been the only thing she'd been able to bring with her from Australia. She'd had to leave her five dogs, six horses, twenty-two goats and two budgies back in her home country with her brother Hunter, he hated cats so she'd brought Basil with her, that and he always wanted to eat the budgies and caused mischief at night, setting off the dogs.

Gemini moved into the kitchen, taking out Basil's kitten food, emptying the can into the cat's bowl. The little black kitten leapt up onto the kitchen bench, she picked up the bowl the cat meowing at her.

"Off the bench," she told the cat as she set the bowl beside Basil's water bowl.

The cat looked up at her with his blue-green eyes before leaping from the bench to the ground. She petted his head before going into the living room and flicking on the stereo connected to her MP3 player. Gemini grinned as Eye of the Tiger started playing, she laid back on her couch in front of the TV, closing her eyes. She felt a light weight on her stomach and looked seeing Basil curled up in a ball, with a smile she petted her cat's back.

Now _this _was how she wanted to spend her days off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs Gemini and Steven, Gem's cat Basil and any other animals mentioned (other than Sergio if he comes up...)**

**Chapter 2**

Basil's loud meows and the Doctor Who theme song playing over Nirvana woke Gemini. She opened her eyes and looked around, she must have slept on the couch all night; she glanced across at her phone, glaring at the offending technology as the familiar theme song continued playing. According to Caller ID Hotch was calling, with a sigh she picked up the iPhone she could hardly use deciding it was best to answer her Unit Chief's call, she checked the time. The phone said four thirty. She hated early mornings.

"What's up, boss?" she asked, getting up.

"Rossi's planned a holiday for the team and you're joining us."

"You want me to come?"

"You're part of the team, Gemini. And we need someone to show us around anyway."

As he said that, she was sure she heard someone laughing. It sounded like Morgan.

"Where are we going?" she went up the stairs to her room, grabbing a duffle bag from her cupboard.

"Australia. Wheels up in an hour," with that Aaron Hotchner hung up.

A grin formed over her face as she started running around the house grabbing clothes, cassettes and CDs.

o0o

Gemini leapt out of her brother's friend Steven's SUV, opening the back door and grabbing Basil's cat cage, the black and white kitten giving a meow in protest as the sudden feeling of being lifted woke him, she ignored the cat's irritated meowing, grabbing her two duffel bags. One full of clothes, the other stuffed with essentials for Basil and the things she couldn't live without- mainly music. She'd tied her long brown hair up out of her green eyes, it'd be hot in Australia; December equals summer down under.

"See ya Steven!" she called as she shut the door.

"Have fun Gem," came the sandy blonde haired man's reply.

The young woman waved as the SUV drove away before heading out to the plane.

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau stood beside the airstairs, the blonde woman smiled as Gemini approached.

"Excited are we?" she asked.

"Duh!"

JJ laughed at her, the two women boarding the plane.

"What's in the cage?" came Penelope Garcia's voice.

Another meow sounded from Basil as the cage bumped a chair as Gemini put her bags into a rack above the seats.

"Sorry boy," she winced as she sat across from Garcia, putting Basil's cage on the table, she took the little tuxedo cat out, scratching behind his ear.

"Aww!" Garcia squealed, "Gimme!"

Gemini grinned and put her cat on the table, Garcia reaching across and scooping up the kitten. Gemini stood, putting the cat cage up with her bags. Penelope cooed to Basil, the cat purred happily as the colourful woman petted him, the young Australian smiled leaning back in her seat.

"Hey Morgan!" she said.

"Yeah?"

"This'll be role reversal. You make fun of my accent, but my mates are gonna make you cry," she grinned. She looked up as Spencer sat beside her, leaning over to pat Basil.

Derek refused to answer her, so David spoke up.

"You're brother's picking us up from the airport."

"Best hope he's on time. He's pretty crappy with timing," she smiled a little, she'd been left on roadsides plenty of times when her brother forgot to pick her up from school in a neighbouring town.

Penelope released Basil, the little cat padded across the table, leaping onto Gemini's lap, she picked up her kitten, petting Basil's white chest. She looked up, Reid was watching, the genius petted the cat as he curled up, he yawned and fell asleep in Gemini's arms.

**A/N:**

**Yew! Two chapters in one day! Will try to be quick with updates, just depends if plot bunnies run thick in the forest that is my mind.**

**Thanks to:**

**This Is My Own Crazy Reality and pctronics for adding Alive to their favourites.**

**and**

**Firesidegirl62, This Is My Own Crazy Reality, jaydetapscott and jmdernier for adding Alive to their alerts.**

**Also, thanks to Autobot Shadow Prime, my beta for this story.**


End file.
